1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling feature information in a parametric feature-based solid modeler, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing an extensible framework for capturing feature information in a neutral format for computer programs that build three d models based on form features.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. Some CAD programs provide standard objects that help users create documents, graphical presentations, etc. However, these standard objects provide only limited assistance and do little to help the user connect standard CAD components, define new components, or define methods of manipulating the components within the CAD program.
Further, most CAD programs have representations of objects that are unique to that CAD program. Each CAD designed part has features that are accessed by various people throughout the design and manufacturing process. However, designers, manufacturers, and users typically use different software programs with different formats to analyze and access the CAD data, creating confusion as well as incomplete data retrieval for all parties concerned.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved techniques to access CAD designed part data. Further, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for formatting the data such that the various parties that desire access to the CAD part data can obtain the information desired.